Awoken Fire
by TheWinterStar
Summary: War is brewing in Middle-Earth, and the call has been sent out for all to stop the growing Shadow in the South. But what happens when a lone woman arrives in Rivendell, one that Aragorn knows from a long-forgotten past? One who will do anything and take any Road necessary to get what she desires most: a way back home?
1. Prologue

_Prologue~_

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Wilderness surrounding the small village of Bree many hours ago, casting the lands in the black veil of night. Most people who had any sense would be tucked away in their beds, safe from terrors that they did not know plagued them.

The few that were still out in the streets were drunkards returning from a rowdy session at an inn or a pub, stumbling blindly in the dark. The others were Rangers.

The villagers of Bree, both Hobbits and Men alike, were wary of this mysterious folk with swords strapped to their hips and bows slung across their backs. Mutterings and whispers followed them wherever they went, most containing a few curses towards meddling with business that was not theirs. Yet there was always at least one of this order within a mile of Bree's gates, protecting the inhabitants from the foul things of the world.

A cloaked figure walked swiftly down the muddy street, feet easily avoiding the deep ruts carved into the earth by wagon wheels and carts. As it passed a particular house, the door swung outward, letting a gruff voice carry out into the night. "Longshanks! Should you not be back where you belong, in the North? Be gone with you, before you befoul this place!"

The figure did not stop to retaliate with insults of its own. Instead, it merely glanced at the culprit standing in his doorway before returning its attention back to his path. It was pointless to waste time on a man like Bill Ferny. There were more important matters to attend to than an old man who hated the sight of any and all types of strangers.

Taking a sharp right, the figure quickly passed the blacksmith's forge and nearly a dozen different homes before finally stopping outside of a building. The windows let the light from the candles and the roaring fireplace out into the road, painting the stranger in a golden light. His sharp blue eyes looked up at the inn's sign –the white horse standing tall on its hind legs, directly above the words _"The Prancing Pony"_ \- before falling onto the iron doorknob. Reaching out, he swiftly opened the door and stepped inside, pulling his hood back.

Dark hair framed his face, ending just above his shoulders. Stubble covered his jaw, unkempt in some places after so long on the road. He had plenty of weapons in his reach, including a hunting knife strapped to his belt, a two-handed blade, a yew bow, and a quiver full of goose-feathered arrows. A regal aura stemmed from him, making many eyes look towards his tall frame; it only took a little imagination for him to be seen as the man he ought to be, had he only taken his destiny.

The Ranger looked around the inn for a brief moment, blue eyes scanning the crowd. When he did not find who he was looking for, he frowned, disappointed, and approached the bar. "Gandalf the Grey," he said in a quiet voice to the barman. "Have you seen him this evening, Butterbur?"

The innkeeper, Butterbur, shook his head. He was a large man with fading crimson hair and flashing eyes. A smile usually graced his face, even in a rainstorm, but it could not be seen at the present. "Gandalf?" he repeated, puzzlement flashing across his features. After thinking hard on the matter, the innkeeper finally shook his head once more. "Can't say that I have, Strider. I'm sorry. Were you expecting him?"

But Strider had already left the man where he was.

Sitting himself down at one of the tables, he sighed, running a hand over his face. For the past few weeks, he had traveled west from the Rangers camp to reach Bree after his old companion had sent for him. He was to meet the wizard here, one of the only safe places out of the Shire to meet with old friends. And, even then, it wasn't entirely safe. Not nowadays, at least.

Looking around at the men sitting and drinking around him, the Ranger leaned back in his seat, already forming a plan in his mind. If Gandalf did not arrive by dawn tomorrow, he would set out for the North, back to the Dúnedain. He had his duties to preform among them, mainly keeping the evils of the East and North from reaching places like this. Where people lived happily and worried about nothing other than having a hot meal and a pint of ale.

Once he had returned, he would have to make up for the lost time. His second in command, Jorundr, would be keeping things in order; Strider had chosen him not only because of his leadership and his experience of battle, but also because he trusted the man with his life. Nevertheless, the Dúnedain would fare better if he were there to lead them. Or, if not him, then maybe she would…

 _No,_ he scolded himself mentally. _Do not even think of her._

Forcefully wrenching his thoughts away from his plans, he tried to distract himself by evaluating the strengths and weaknesses of each of the men sitting around him. Most of them would not last two minutes in a fight, either against another man or a creature such as an Orc. Some of them looked strong enough to wield an axe or a sword, thanks to the years spent laboring in the fields and farms that they owned. But not one of them could be considered a warrior in the slightest.

The task kept him occupied until a man sat in the chair across from him.

Instinct driving him, his hand immediately went for his sword hilt. But once he saw the stranger's face, Strider relaxed, letting go of his sword. "Gandalf," he said, lips pulling back in a smile. "I was beginning to wonder what had kept you from arriving on time."

Gandalf the Grey was an old man, but how old, not even Strider knew for sure. Silver hair tumbled past his shoulders, chaotic and disorganized. Eyes the color of the sky looked at him from underneath heavy eyebrows, sparkling with merriment. Clad in grey robes, brown boots, and a pointed hat with a broad brim, there was no one in the West that looked like Gandalf; or, for that matter, in the whole of Middle Earth.

"Did you really think that I would call you out here for a pointless venture?" he chided Strider. "Come now. You've known me long enough that I am never late without a good reason."

A slight chuckle escaped from the Ranger, the first one in nearly a month. "Your message was cryptic," he said, hoping to get the subject back on topic as quickly as possible. "All you told me was to meet you here, today, about two hours ago by now."

The wizard simply nodded, taking out his pipe from the inner pocket of his robe. Muttering a few words under his breath, he ignited a small flame on the tip of his finger and set the weed smoldering. "You are correct," he said, extinguishing the flame, his finger seemingly unharmed. Sticking his pipe between his teeth, he spoke around the wood, "That is exactly what I asked you to do."

Unfazed by the act of Magic, Strider leaned forward in his seat. "What is so important that you called me out here, Gandalf?" he asked softly, careful to keep his voice down to prevent anyone from listening in. "I am curious about this whole affair. I have not seen you for many weeks; where have you been? What have you been doing all this time?"

Removing his pipe from his mouth, Gandalf set it aside carefully before speaking slowly. "I shall answer your questions one at a time. Firstly, I have been in Mirkwood, interrogating the creature Gollum."

"Gollum?" Strider repeated, puzzled. "I have not heard of that name before. What, or should I say, _who,_ is this Gollum?"

The merry light that had been in the wizard's piercing eyes vanished, only to be replaced with loathing. "It is a long tale," he said wearily, the lines in his face deepening as he scowled. "Much of which I shall not speak here, where there are so many people who could eavesdrop. For the moment, you only need to know that he was a prisoner of the Enemy for many years."

A chill fell over Strider as the name was mentioned. "But that is not all," Gandalf muttered quietly, cutting him off before he could voice his thoughts. "We have more pressing matters to attend to, ones that could rip apart this land as we know it." Looking up into his eyes, the wizard said in a voice hardly above a whisper, "The _One_ has been found."

Eyes widening, he leaned forward even further, chest pressed against the wooden tabletop. "Gandalf," he choked out, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "That cannot be possible. It was lost, centuries ago. Isildur-" Strider found himself unable to continue; fear flowed throughout him, threatening to send him into a blind panic if he did not find a way to control himself.

Taking him by the forearms, Gandalf began speaking quickly and quietly. "You must understand something, right now. There will be at least two Hobbits coming this way in September. The 22nd is when they shall start their journey; you need to make sure that they reach Rivendell safely, if I am not there with them. One of them shall have _It_ with him; you need to keep an eye on him, and make sure that no harm befalls him."

Strider nodded, his fear fading away, determination taking its place. "Of course," he promised. "I shall protect them with my lives."

"It may not come to that, if we are lucky. But with what is unfolding before us, we cannot place our faith in luck."

Suddenly remembering, the Ranger said slowly, "Gandalf…the prophecy."

The wizard's face darkened. "I know. Your time is coming at last, but so is hers." Looking down at the candle flickering between them, he began to chant. "'Darkness shall fall upon the land. The time of the Enemy will be close at hand. But from the West, a light shall rise; from beyond this land, she has come. And by her hand, everything dies.'"

The candle suddenly went out, leaving only a blackened wick and a wisp of smoke to prove that a flame had been there at all. Strider shifted in his seat, the wizard's words making him feel uneasy. For he knew the woman of who they spoke of. He only wished with all of his heart that he had never met her in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, here we go! The Prologue to _Awoken Fire!_ Oh, my goodness, I had so much fun writing this little thing. Yes, I know that its a bit short, but have faith! Chapters in the future will be a lot longer than this. _**-TheWinterStar**_


	2. Chapter 1: Selena

**CHAPTER ONE:** _Selena_

 _July, T.A. 3018_

The air in the North was far cooler of that than the South, even during the warmest parts of the year. The air was cleaner as well –no doubt because of the lack of people who lived up here– and the forests and glades were beautiful to behold. Yet there was no time to admire the scenery, no matter how lovely it was. Walking briskly along the banks of a small river, Selena kept her thoughts on her task: putting one foot in front of the other until she reached a land called the Shire.

A few months ago, after leaving Gandalf behind in the forest of Mirkwood, she had set her course for reaching the Shire in hopes of finding a creature of the name of Baggins. The wizard had been the one to send her off once more into the depths of the Wilderness on a search. Gollum had been difficult enough to track; he was cunning and devious in everything he did. This, however, would be more difficult. For starters, she had never been to the Shire. And she had never seen the inhabitants who lived there: Hobbits.

Hobbits, she was told, were creatures that lived in the Shire for many, many generations, stretching back centuries. They were small compared to the race of Men or Elves; they were similar to dwarves in height, but they were less stocky and sturdy. They enjoyed spending their days in peace, tilling the earth and watching the plants bloom each spring. A fondness of ale, food, and Old Toby was associated with them, making most people believe that they were unable to do the simplest of things, like leaving their home. It had taken Gandalf's reassurance that this race was remarkably resilient and prone to having courage beyond recognition…especially the Baggins family.

So, she said her farewells to the wizard and set out for distant country on the borders of the Sea. The Misty Mountains had prevented her from taking the easiest route from Point A to Point B, so she was forced to circumnavigate the mountain range and head through the Gap of Rohan, skirting the edges of Isengard and Fangorn Forest in the process.

It had taken longer than she wanted to reach the North; she arrived three weeks later than she intended, much to her displeasure. Reaching the Shire by May had been her goal, but here she was, nearly a day's ride from Bree in late July. _I would have gone faster if I only had Prince with me,_ Selena thought to herself. Wishing for her beautiful chestnut horse, she looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds; her sharp ears could hear the faint rumble of thunder, coming from the East. Sighing, she knelt down and untied her water-skin from her belt.

Unscrewing the cap, she held the leather pouch at the surface of the river, waiting patiently as the current filled it to the brim with clean water.

Looking down into the crystal-clear surface, she studied her reflection. Not out of vanity, but out of curiosity: Did she still look the same after all the time she has spent in the Wilderness?

Brunette hair fell past her shoulders in curls. Hazel eyes looked up at her, rippling and disfigured from the rushing water. Her reflection wore a light-green shirt, the sleeves ending just below her wrists; the leather jerkin wore on top of it showed signs of the hard trials she had been put through by the scratches and dark stains spread across its surface. Fingerless, leather gauntlets hid the skin of her hands from view; a golden bracer, etched with the image of a tree, clung to her left forearm. On her right arm hung a golden bracelet, the carving of vines and Elvish words glinting brightly. _I do not look like what I once was,_ she concluded sadly.

Sighing, she shook her head and stood up, placing the water-skin back in its place at her belt. Wasting time worrying about what she looked like was foolish. She had to reach Bree by nightfall; otherwise she would be out wandering in the Wild during a thunderstorm. Hardly the way she wanted to spend her evening. She couldn't wait till she could take a room at an inn and eat a hot meal. Such luxuries were almost unheard of in the life of a Ranger.

 _Ranger,_ she mused as she turned left, leaving the river behind. _I don't think that I'm considered that anymore. I left them, after all._

A frown tugged at her lips as she thought back to the days she spent with the Dúnedain. Things had been simpler then, where the only worry she had was finding a way home. And even then, she had people with her. Friends. Well, _a_ friend.

Selena had not seen Aragorn for nearly five years; she had left the Dúnedain in the remnants of the Northern Kingdoms, hoping to find her own destiny without his help. A sour taste filled her mouth at the memory; their parting had not ended happily. None of the men in the encampment had tried to stop her, and none of them had said farewell. Even among the lowest of the low, she would always be the black sheep. The freak.

The sound of thunder –this time sounding closer than before– made her blink. "Enough," she hissed to herself under her breath. "Enough of that. Stop thinking about them."

It was easier said than done, but she refused to let memories of the past dog her footsteps. Walking briskly down the Road, she cast her mind back to what Gandalf had told her about the Shire. "It is a lovely place, full of forests, rivers, and rolling hills. The Halflings there –though, they tend to call themselves Hobbits, my dear girl, – are a merry bunch; I've yet to see one who was not joyful at some point during the day. Once you reach its borders, you shall have to meet with Frodo Baggins; you shall find him at Bag End, Bagshot Row, in Hobbiton. It is not too difficult to find. When you do, tell him that Gandalf the Grey has sent you as an escort on his journey. If he demands proof, which he no doubt will, give him this-" he told her as he gave her an envelope sealed with red wax- "and he will trust you. Then, tell him to gather his things and to flee the Shire at once. Another hobbit will be with him, Sam Gamgee. Do not worry about him! He can come along."

 _I wonder why he didn't take the Hobbit with him,_ she thought for the thousandth time. _And, where are they going? What's so important that a Hobbit gained the attention of a wizard?_

Knowing that she would have no answers until she reached this country, she shouldered her back, careful of her bow and quiver, and walked faster as the clouds overhead darkened.

* * *

Bree was a collection of ramshackle houses, farms, and shops, arranged with no pattern that Selena could see. Men wandered the streets; some were carrying broken tools, intent on getting news ones or repairing them at the local blacksmith. Others were sitting on porches, laughing and making sweeping gestures with a pipe in their hands, smoke trailing up towards the sky. And others were lying in alleys, breath reeking of ale and beer, covered in only rags to help shield them from the bitter cold of night.

It wasn't the most glamorous city in all of Middle Earth, but it certainly carried a homely feel to it. Selena came to the conclusion that she could possibly like it here, if she stayed long enough. _It's only for one night,_ she reminded herself as she threw her hood up, shielding her face from all eyes, unfriendly or not.

The Road branched off in the center of the village, forming a crossroads. The Northern path, she knew, led to the ancient kingdoms of Men, now crumbling ruins and long-forgotten stories. The opposite way led south, toward the borders of Eriador and the end of the Misty Mountains. The East Road, which she currently was on, traveled straight towards the lands of the West; at the end of it, Selena remembered, were the Shire, the Sea, and the Grey Heavens.

Near the Northern road were a collection of buildings; Selena counted a tailor's shop, two stables, and one that she could not identify at first until she saw its sign jutting out towards the street, hinges squealing as it swung back and forth. _The Prancing Pony._ Light filtered out from its windows, the golden glow occasionally obscured as someone walked by the window, blocking the light of the candles and lanterns.

She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the iron doorknob and opened the door; it protested with a groan, making eyes flit up from the bottom of drinks and plates of food. There were a little over a dozen people in the inn at the moment; the only sounds were of the crackling flames in the fireplace, the chewing of food, and the sloshing of alcohol in cups. Selena looked at the few men and women in cold defiance before her before she turned toward the counter.

The bartender, distracted by a customer, did not notice her at first; it took a few minutes for him to look up and finally see her. Rushing over, he said in a breathless voice, "Good evening! May I get you anything?" He continued to ramble, preventing her from speaking: "If you'd like a room, we have plenty available. Business is usually slower around Midyear; heaven knows why, but what can you do? I can assure you that the beds are quite comfortable, and the food is always nice and hot!"

He paused to take a breath. Selena pounced on her chance to speak and said calmly, "Yes, thank you. I'd like one room for the evening."

"Of course, of course! I'll have one prepared for you right away." Waving his hand to one of the men serving the guests, the bartender said, "Get a room prepared for our Ranger friend. And make sure that everything is ready, or I'll roast you, you hear me?" The man nodded, turning pale with fear. Turning on the spot, he hurried up the wooden stairs, taking two at a time. "Ealric shall have your accommodations set in no time, ma'am."

She voiced her thanks, making the man's lips twitch up into a smile, eyes sparkling with gratitude. "In the meantime," he continued, "I'll have a supper prepared for you as quickly as we can cook it. You may find a seat wherever you'd like to sit. If you need anything, just call my name!"

Her eyebrow rose slightly at his words. "I'll do that," she said carefully, "if you would grant me the pleasure of knowing your name, sir."

The man clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, curse my memory! I'm so sorry, ma'am; I had forgotten that I did not tell you. It is Butterbur."

"Ah." Selena nodded, flashing him a quick smile in appreciation. Butterbur smiled back, but it seemed forced. He was clearly waiting for her to tell him her name; he knew that Rangers did not usually offer their names so lightly, but he always asked. He did not know the implications of it; the Númenóreans were a dying race, making their identities more valuable than gold. If even one of them were spoken outside those they trusted the owner of the name would be dead within a week. Even though she did not belong to their race, their traditions had become her own.

So naturally, she lied. "Elarinya," she told him.

Butterbur looked at her, his skepticism clear. Studying her, he said slowly, "It's a nice name. I haven't heard of it before, though."

"It was my mother's," she lied once more.

He shrugged slightly, seeming to give up on his fruitless interrogations. "Alright, then. Find yourself a place to sit; I'll be with you in a moment, Elarinya." He stumbled over the unfamiliar name, mispronouncing it in the process. Gesturing at the many tables, he smiled at her one last time before turning around and refilling a drunken man's cup once more with ale.

Grateful that the innkeeper left with his questions, Selena turned and walked toward a table set near the corner of the room, positioned so she could attack or flee at a moment's notice if a situation called for it. Sitting down in the wooden chair, she looked out from underneath her dark hood; many eyes looked back at hers, most of them containing fear and hatred. Rangers were not trusted in these parts of the world, even though they were the only reason that Bree and the Shire were not overrun by Orcs or fouler creatures. Many of those here thought that the only good thing a Ranger was good for was bringing enemies into their lands.

 _If only they knew…_

She bit her tongue in order not to reprimand them for looking at her in such a way. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she forced herself to look away from them.

Minutes passed before her meal was brought to her. A lump of cheese, a piece of bread, two slices of beef, and a pint of ale made up her supper for that evening; Selena thanked her server before turning her attention to the food. Tearing off a piece of the bread, she quickly put it inside of her mouth, relishing the flavor before washing it down in her drink.

Outside, the storm had finally hit Bree; thunder roared overhead, shaking loose plates and silverware on the tables. Rain tapped on the windowpanes, leaving wet trails as they slid down the surface of the glass. Selena was grateful that she arrived when she did; a few minutes later, and she would be caught in the tempest raging in the streets.

She finished her meal just as the last few people staying so late at _The Pony_ began to pay for their meals and drinks, leaving in the process. Looking up from wiping down the counters, Butterbur saw that she was the last customer left in the main hall. Placing the dirty rag aside, he said as he hurried over, "Dreadful storm, isn't it? No doubt it shall pass by morning, though! Yes, yes, the weather is a fickle thing in Bree; one moment, the sun shall be shining and the next, well, you'll be standing in the midst of a flood!"

Taking her empty plate and mug in his hands, he said, "I believe Ealric has your room all set for you, Elarinya. You'll find it upstairs, the second door on the left-hand side. It's one of the best rooms here at _The Pony;_ I'm sure that you'll find it to your liking! And-"

"Yes, thank you, Butterbur," Selena interrupted, stopping his ramblings. "I'll pay for everything in the morning."

"Oh, of course! That's perfectly agreeable, yes." The innkeeper bowed his head to her, nearly dropping his burdens in the process. "I hope that you sleep well," he said with a small smile. "Better here than outdoors, anyway!" Chuckling at his own wit, he bowed his head once more at her as she bade him goodnight, leaving him downstairs. The wooden stairs, worn with many years of patrons climbing and descending them, made no sound as she lightly walked up to the upper levels; earlier, as Ealric had ran up them, they had moaned and creaked in protest with each of his heavy footfalls. Spending months upon months with the Dúnedain had changed her in many ways: her appearance, her culture, and demeanor.

Silent as a wraith, she approached the door that Butterbur had promised was hers. The room was large, containing several pieces of furniture besides the bed. A small table with a bowl full of water rested on the east side of the room, a mirror hanging above them both; the west side contained a fireplace, the flames dancing merrily. A high-backed chair faced the flames, perfect for relaxing in after traveling on the Road for so long. A large bed occupied the far side of the room, blankets and feather-pillows stacked on top of the mattress.

 _Thank goodness._ Immediately sitting down upon the bed, she kicked off her boots and placed them at the foot of the bed, keeping them within reach if needed. Her yew bow and quiver full of arrows were stored underneath the bed, her sword beneath the pillows, but she kept her hunting knife in its place at her belt. There was no point in hiding away all of her weapons; the village still was a dangerous place, even if it was protected by the Rangers.

Stretching out on her back, Selena gaze up at the ceiling, mind wandering back to what Gandalf had told her in Mirkwood. Why did he want her to go all the way to the Shire to escort Frodo Baggins who knows where? What was so important about that strange little creature? What was his purpose? And, for that matter, what was _hers?_

A sigh escaped her. She would receive her answers in due time. Until then...she would just have to trust her friend.

Rolling onto her side, she leaned towards the bedside table; a candle flickered on it, wax dripping down its sides. One small gust of air was enough to make it go out, smoke rising from its wick.

* * *

Selena rose at dawn the next day, refreshed from the previous night's sleep. She politely declined breakfast, as she had to reach the Shire as quickly as possibly; breakfast surely could wait when such an important task lied only a few miles ahead.

Three silver coins were given to Butterbur for her supper and accommodations; he had thanked her many times and left her with a, "Now, you come on back in here anytime you like! Ol' Butterbur will always make sure that you have a room and a meal; always happy to cater to Rangers!" The lie was a professional one, of course. The poor man probably just needed more money to keep this place going. Selena knew that, if he had a choice, he wouldn't let her or any other Dúnedain enter his doors again.

The Sun was already above the horizon when she shut the door of _The Prancing Pony_ behind her. Hood hiding her face, bow and quiver strapped to her back, sword at her hip, and golden bracer on her left arm, no doubt she looked intimidating to all those who saw her. The few people who were up and walking the streets took one look at her and fled in the opposite direction, cursing under their breaths a plague on all strangers.

Forcing herself not to mind, she took a right, following the East Road out of Bree and into the direction of the Shire. Mud clung to her boots, the earth still wet with rain from the night before. Puddles dotted the road at infrequent intervals, water brown and filled with wet earth, grass, and in some cases, less pleasant forms of matter. Those Selena carefully picked her way around, but other than that, she kept her course straight until she reached the West Gates.

The Gatekeeper looked up from his spot inside his small house set right beside the tall wooden structure. "Eh?" he said, straightening up. "A Ranger? What's a Ranger like you doing in Bree? An' heading towards the Shire, I reckon?"

"My business is of no importance. Now, please, may I leave?"

The old Gatekeeper scowled, lines on his forehead deepening. "Alrigh', alrigh'. Just curious, that's all. Meant no offense." Grumbling, he hobbled over to the gate and fished a key out his pocket. Inserting it into the lock, he pushed the door of the gate open, revealing a worn road with weeds growing at its edges. It went straight for a terribly long time, but she could see it curve as it avoided a dark smudge on the horizon. Trees, no doubt. "Here you go, Ranger. If you're headin' towards the Shire, you jus' follow the Road. You'll end up there soon enough, no doubt."

"Yes, thank you," she said, already taking her first steps upon it. The Gatekeeper scowled and slammed the door shut with a bang; Selena heard an audible _click_ as he locked it behind her.

 _He must not like me that much._ Of course he didn't; she was a Ranger. He was the main protector of Bree, watching who leaves and enters all hours of the day. In his eyes, she was an upstart and a rabble-rouser. Just like every other stranger who entered the small village. Her opinion changing about wanting to live in there, she tugged her cloak tighter around herself and began to walk faster down the Road.

As she passed a small copse, nearly an hour later, a voice made her hand fly to the hilt of her sword and draw it out of its sheath. "Selena?"

A man stepped out from behind the tree, throwing back his hood. Blue eyes met hazel as the pair stared at each other, the woman's sword aimed directly at the heart of the intruder. It was Aragorn.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are, the first chapter of _Awoken Fire!_ This one is a bit longer than the prologue, probably because I tried to cram as much stuff as I could into it.

Secondly, OH MY GOODNESS, DID WE REALLY HIT MORE THAN 50 VIEWS IN TWO DAYS?! I'm so shocked! When I went to check how many people had glanced at it yesterday, I was expecting around 10. You can imagine the tears of joy and the fangirl screams that followed. Oh, thank you all SO MUCH! I am so grateful that you took five minutes to even read my itty-bitty story. You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time.

 **pepsilover138:** Here you go! A new chapter, fresh off the presses! Hope you like it!

 **angel897:** Interesting, hm? I never thought someone would call my story that, let alone two. Thank you!

Thank you all so much for reading. I promise that once I have a new chapter, I'll post it right away. Leave a review if you want to voice your opinion! It made my day to see those two earlier.

See you soon! **_-TheWinterStar_**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**CHAPTER TWO:** _Reunion_

Selena kept her blade level with the Ranger's heart, the sharp point inches away from piercing his flesh. "What are you doing here?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain steady and calm.

Aragorn raised his hands, holding his palms out to her in a placating gesture. On his hand, she could see a silver ring glimmer brilliantly in the late morning sun. "Selena," he repeated quietly, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. "Put the sword down."

"Answer my question, Ranger. Then we shall see about me putting my sword down."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, as if he wanted to step forward and take the leather hilt out of her hand. But he remained where he was and simply answered, "I am on a task appointed to me by Gandalf the Grey."

It took a great deal of concentration to keep her surprise from appearing on her face. "Gandalf?" she asked. "What did Mithrandir assign you to do, so close to the Shire? Because-"

She stopped herself as sudden realization washed over her. "He asked you to protect the Hobbit?" she asked him, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Aragorn's sharp blue eyes widened. "Yes. How did you know?"

Disgusted, she lowered her sword and sheathed it in its black scabbard. "Because he asked me to do the same," she spat out, anger welling up in her heart for the old wizard. "I was told by Mithrandir to travel to the country called the Shire and to meet with a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. I was to escort him to wherever his task required to take him; Gandalf would not tell me where. I set out from Mirkwood two months ago. But I was not informed that I…would have company on this task."

"Neither was I," the Ranger said quietly, his gaze raking over her form, taking in all of the details about her. He paused for a brief moment on her golden bracer and its matching piece before forcing himself to look back up at her face. "It has been many years since I last saw your face, mellon nín. I have missed you."

Selena tried to lie. But the words would not come out; she couldn't tell him that she had missed him too, as she ought to have. Instead, she said curtly, "When did Gandalf tell you about Frodo?"

If he was hurt that she had not claimed that she missed him as well, the Ranger hid it well. "Nearly the same time you left. Two months ago. It was the 20th of May. We met in _The Prancing Pony,_ and that is where he told me everything." His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "How much do you know about Frodo Baggins, Selena? What did Gandalf tell you?" He stepped forward, halving the distance between them. "If he did not tell you all there is to know, then perhaps it would be better for both of us if I went ahead to retrieve Frodo."

"Excuse me?" Selena looked at him, her jaw dropping. "Are you…Are you asking for me to turn around and _leave?_ After I've come so far?" Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, stricken, but she stopped him before he could say anything. "You have no damn clue what I've done to get here. I've gambled so much, and now _you,_ the one man I haven't seen for half a decade after he abandoned me to die, are telling me to turn around and go?"

Silence fell on the two of them for a long moment. Neither of them moved nor spoke; Selena's words hung heavy in the air, poisoning the quiet morning with a memory of hate and pain. Birds that were singing only moments ago had fallen silent, their warbling cut short.

Finally, Aragorn stirred. "I think that we should continue our discussion in a more discreet place, mellon nín. We do not know who could be listening."

* * *

Aragorn's camp consisted of a small pile of branches leaned against a tree stump for shelter, his bow and quiver resting on a patch of grass, and the small remains of a unused fire; the logs, wet with rain, were still stacked neatly inside a ring of rocks.

Gesturing for her to sit down on the tree stump, Aragorn sat with his back against the trunk of an oak tree. "You look as if you've seen better days," she commented quietly, her hazel eyes shining beneath her dark hood.

It was true. The Ranger's clothes were torn and frayed, splattered with mud and dark spots she knew were blood. A sword rested in its sheath at his waist, silver pommel flashing in the sunlight. Leather boots, scuffed and dirty, clung to his feet, caked with mud from the previous night's storm. His dark hair, once kept clean and neat, was now tangled and dirty, falling towards his shoulders. Black stubble clung to his chin and cheeks, patchy and rugged. There was no sign from his external appearance that this man was descended from a once mighty line of kings and rulers; all that remained now was the exiled Ranger he had become.

Aragorn looked over at her, not bothering to answer to her observation. "Selena," he began slowly. "I understand that Gandalf must not have told you everything. And it is not my place to tell you at this time either."

Selena's eyes widened underneath her hood. "You know why Gandalf is so concerned about this Hobbit?" she asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

A small sigh escaped the Ranger as he passed a hand over his face. "Yes. I do. Though, I think it too dangerous to speak of out in the open. Many things might be listening to our words, even now."

Shaking her head before he had even stopped, she said quickly, "No. No, you can't do that. You don't just expect me to say nothing while all the answers I need are with you."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do!" he snapped, jumping to his feet. "You must understand that I cannot speak of this matter as lightly as you are. I swore to not speak of it unless the situation was dire."

"And you do not think that the situation is dire enough?" Selena retaliated, standing up as well. "Orcs have been multiplying in numbers no one has seen for hundreds of years! No one thinks it is safe to leave their homes. There are no more travelers on the Road, during the time of the year where it should be bustling with life. A shadow is falling, Aragorn. And you hold the answers as to why that is, and how we can stop it before it covers all of this land."

The Ranger swore under his breath, clenching his hands into fists. "The tale is too long to recount," he ground out. "And many of it, you would not understand. We do not have the luxury of time to explain it all."

"Then make time."

Aragorn swore again, louder this time. "You never make anything easy, do you?" Without waiting for her answer, he turned to face her, anger etched in every line of his face. "If I could tell you, I would have done so already. Don't you see, Selena? It's too dangerous to discuss it, even to you! I am not risking it!"

A sudden boldness took over her. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. If he was holding back, then she'd keep pressuring him until he broke down. The tricky part was finding the chinks in his armor, which was nearly impossible. Resolute, she stepped forward, cutting the distance between them in half.

"Listen closely," she said coldly, "for I am not going to repeat myself. I have just arrived here after two months in the Wilderness. Before that, I was hunting down a miserable creature who gave me an understanding of what was befalling us. I believe I can imagine what danger is befalling Frodo: for some reason, the Enemy wants him."

The name passed through her lips and rang heavily in the air, jarring the already fragile peace between them. The Ranger's gaze flitted around the clearing, darting between one tree to the next before finally settling down again on her. "Those are dangerous words," he cautioned, but the anger in his voice seemed to have vanished.

"Nothing more dangerous that what has already been spoken."

A tired sigh escaped him as Aragorn sat back down, elbows digging into his knees as he held his head in his hands. "If I tell you, you have to swear you shall not speak of our discussion to another living soul."

"I swear," she promised quickly. "Now, tell me: Why did Gandalf want us to look after the Hobbit?"

"To protect him from the forces of Mordor." He lifted his head and met her shocked expression with a weak look of pity. "Gandalf did not want to tell you, I imagine, because he did not want to hand you that burden. Or, he thought it would be safer if you kept your ignorance in case anyone asked anything."

Selena shook her head, reeling from his words. Her legs suddenly felt very weak beneath her, and she wasn't sure if they could hold her weight any longer. "The One is with Frodo?" she whispered as she fell back into her seat upon the tree stump.

How could this be? The weapon of the Enemy itself, forged deep in the lands of Mordor, had found its way into the Shire. That shouldn't have been possible, yet the proof was clear. She had seen it with her very eyes: the villagers in Bree, huddled close together and not daring to leave their homes after sunset. Whispers in the dark, speaking of a nameless malice, an unspeakable fear. Lands that were once unnoticed and safe, now laid to ashes. The power of Mordor had already crept its way up to the lands of the North, leaving destruction in its wake. He was searching for _It._

The One Ring to Rule them all. Its power was uncontainable; the only one who could truly control it was its true master. The spirit of Sauron endured inside his Ring after Isildur cut it from his very hand, effectively destroying his body.

Instead of destroying the Ring, as he should have, the son of Elendil kept the Ring for himself for years until he was slain by Orcs near the Anduin River. It passed out of all knowledge, slipping into legend instead of history. For two millennia, no one knew where it was exactly, or even if it was truly still intact.

Until now.

"How can it be in the Shire?" she demanded; to her surprise, her voice was trembling with fear. "How did that…that Hobbit get it? When was it found? Why hasn't anyone _done_ anything about it yet?" The morning wasn't cold, yet she found herself shivering.

He simply shook his head. "I do not have any answers, mellon nín. Gandalf is the only one among us who knows, and I have not seen him since he left Bree." He looked over at her, pity clear in his gaze. "This is exactly why I do not want you here while I help the Hobbit out of the Shire, Selena. The One is a dangerous weapon. You know that. There would be no shame in leaving; I would not blame you in the slightest."

It was a test, of course, to see how committed she was to her task. If she fled now, back into the Wilderness, there was a good chance that she would never have the chance to see Frodo or Aragorn again. They could die, the Ring could be taken, or it could send the two of them into madness and kill one another. The risks were laid out before her, so all she had to do now was give him her answer.

Swallowing nervously, she mulled it over for a long moment, thinking of every possible outcome she could before shaking her head. "I'm going," Selena said out loud, setting her fate down in stone. "With you or without you, I don't care. Gandalf asked for me to protect Frodo, and I shall do so with my life."

If Aragorn was impressed with her, he did not show it. Exhaling deeply, he picked himself up off the ground, taking his bow and quiver into his hands. "If this is truly your decision, then I shall honor it, even though I disagree. We shall set our course for Hobbiton immediately."

Selena's brows furrowed in confusion. "You do not have him with you already?"

The Ranger paused, glancing over at her. "You told me yourself that Gandalf ordered you to protect Frodo two months ago," she continued, getting to her feet. "Why have you waited?"

"You have as many questions as the leaves of a tree," he commented, slinging his bow and quiver onto his back. "Do you truly wish to know?"

"You already know my answer."

"Then come with me. This journey shall be a long one; with any luck, we shall reach Hobbiton by dawn. I shall tell you everything on the way there."

~8~

Aragorn kept his word and explained all that had happened to him since that fateful night in Bree while they walked down the muddy path. After Gandalf had summoned him to _The Prancing Pony,_ the old wizard had told him of the peril that Frodo was in and had asked him to protect the hobbit once he left the Shire on his birthday, the 22nd of September. Aragorn had at once agreed to do so, reassuring the wizard that no harm would befall the Hobbit whilst he was still alive.

Since he had five months till his task would begin, the Ranger had busied himself with other personal matters among the Dúnedain. Selena was shaken when he told her his second in command, Jorundr, had fallen just a few weeks ago to an Orc patrol. They were a dying race, and each day more and more did not come back from battles or from scouting expeditions. At this rate, none would be left.

The Ranger was content on staying with his men for a few more weeks until it was time to meet with Frodo, but his plan took an unexpected twist. A rumor was spreading that a group of riders, cloaked in black, had crossed over the mountain pass at Midsummer and had entered the lands of Eriador. Those who had gone to investigate these riders had not yet returned, nor were their bodies found.

Upon hearing of these Black Riders, he had said farewell to his men once again and had traveled West as quickly as he could, intent upon reaching the Shire before they could. Frodo was in peril and he did not even know it. He had just started the last stage of his journey when he had stumbled upon Selena on the Road.

"That's quite a story," she said at last. The sun had already reached its zenith, and was now dipping back down towards the western horizon. "It's…terrible that Jorundr did not make it. He was a good man."

"Aye," he agreed, his own grief clear upon his face. "If I only went with him, perhaps he would be here now. Still," he said, shaking his head, "there is no point in going over what could have happened if something different had happened. All that we can do now is honor his memory."

"Did you at least avenge him?" she demanded, skirting past a fallen branch in the center of the Road. "Are those foul things dead?"

He shook his head again. "They escaped during the confusion. We sent out a few men to track them down, but they could not find any sign of them." The lines in his face deepened, as if the memory of his fallen comrade had awoken an old pain in his heart. "He did not deserve this," he said softly, almost as if he were speaking to himself. "He was young."

Selena bit her lower lip hard enough to cause herself pain. "I know he was. Hardly thirty...He shall be missed."

He jerked his head in a nod, not looking in her direction. "And you, Selena? What has made you come this way, besides Gandalf's request?" When she did not say anything, he said in a gruff voice, "I have told you everything. Now it is your turn to divulge your secrets. Tell me."

"If that is what you wish," she answered, biting back her bitterness. To his surprise, she stopped in the center of the Road and turned to face him. Hazel eyes locked with blue as she demanded his full attention without saying a word. "First," the woman began, "I have just arrived from many months of tracking down a creature by the name of Gollum."

"Gollum?" The interruption was enough to pull her lips down in a frown. "I am sorry, but, I have heard that name once before. Mithrandir mentioned it the last time I saw him; he said that he had just come back from the forest of Mirkwood after interrogating Gollum."

"Aye." Selena nodded, images from the past creeping up to the forefront of her mind. Screams and shrieks deep echoing in the dungeons of the Elven King, followed by wails and a guttural voice crying out over and over, _'Baggins! Thief! Curse it, my Precious, we hates it forever!'_ On and on he would continue, never once speaking to anyone who approached. Those that got too close were lucky to get away unscathed, as he had just enough sanity left to remember how to claw a Man or an Elf's eyes out with his long, white fingers. It had taken Gandalf days to coax the truth of where he had been out of him, even with his powers. But Selena always had a feeling, deep down inside of her, of where Gollum had traveled too. He had given her enough hints on the way back from the Dead Marshes -a land so desolate that no living thing grew or lived in it- so that she could form a conclusion of her own: Gollum had been taken into the Enemy's custody, far into the lands of Mordor.

This, she told Aragorn, along with the wizard's parting message. He was a good listener and saved all of his questions till she had finished. "How did Gollum escape? Why was it even alive? If the Enemy had obtained all of the information he wanted from it-"

"Him," she corrected quickly. "Gollum is not an 'it'."

Aragorn shot her a glare. "Fine. If the Enemy had obtained all of the information he wanted from _him,_ why not kill him? To keep him alive after he had given all the information he could is folly."

Selena shook her head. "No. It may seem folly to you, but not to the Enemy. My guesses are that one, he escaped on his own, which is very unlikely. Sauron sees all in his domain; he could have stopped him if he wanted to. Or two, he was allowed to leave. If these Black Riders are servants of the Enemy as you claim, then he learned of the Ring's location from Gollum. He could have seen him as an asset after that. Maybe letting him loose would help Sauron reclaim his weapon again easier; Gollum would find It and the Black Riders would find him. They would kill him and take the Ring back to their master. A simple enough plan, though a very dangerous one."

The questioning look he gave her was a familiar one, though she had not seen in a long time. "Why would he even leave his cave in the first place?"

"Because, Aragorn, he wanted his Precious. The Ring," she explained quickly once she caught a glimpse of his confusion. "It twisted his thoughts and actions for centuries until he became obsessed with it. Every day, he would fawn over it, and every night he kept it close to him. It was unhealthy, but he thought nothing of it. All of his thoughts and actions were bent towards the Ring: looking after it, praising it, keeping it with him at all times. It became his Precious, the one thing he could never bear to be without...But that is what happened. How, I do not know. But Gandalf mentioned Frodo's uncle had somehow come in contact with Gollum once. I imagine that the Hobbit took it somehow and fled back home, bringing the weapon of the Enemy into the Shire."

"That seems like it may be possible." Aragorn scratched his beard; she counted at least three scars on the back of his hand. "But, I suppose we shall not know for sure-"

"Until we meet Frodo, yes," she said, finishing his sentence for him. The Ranger nodded, already continuing down the Road.

Selena turned to follow when she realized something: the birds had stopped singing again. Normally, that wouldn't be too much of an alarming detail, but with recent events, she instantly knew that it was terribly wrong. A cold finger of dread traveled down her spine, making her shiver and look around, eyes narrowing as she scanned her surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary at first glance. Vibrant green leaves, still dripping water from the storm, stirred in the wind. The smell of the moist dirt filled the air, along with the musky scent of crushed pine needles.

But there was not a single noise to be heard other than the constant sound of water droplets striking the ground below. Seconds ago, the trees around the Road were alive with animals; now, there was not a creature in sight other than themselves. It was enough to make her hand drop to the hilt of her sword and pull the weapon out of its sheath. Aragorn had the same uneasy feeling, as he reached for an arrow from his quiver; already, the yew bow was in his hands, gripping it tightly. "Something's wrong," he said softly, gaze drifting from tree to tree.

She nodded, once. Evil had found its way into this remote part of the world, poisoning the land with fear. Just as she was about to ask what they should do, her keen ears pricked up at a faint sound in the distance. The rhythmic sound of hooves striking the ground grew in volume with each second, as if the beast were running at full gallop down the path. Normally, it would not be a cause for concern, but today it was enough to make her tighten her hold upon her weapon.

"Get out of sight," she ordered the Ranger, already forsaking the path for the thicket on the right-hand side. Ducking behind a large elm tree, she pressed herself against the trunk for cover; out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was doing the same to an oak a few yards away. Years of training had made it easy for both of them to remain hidden if they so chose; no one would be able to notice them unless they were looking for them.

The fragile silence lasted a few seconds until the sounds of the beast grew closer and closer, until it was came sprinting around the bend in the Road. The stallion was black as pitch, with red eyes full of hate gleaming in the morning sun. It chomped and gnawed at its bit, tossing its head and screaming. It looked as if it were utterly mad, and it probably was.

Selena's gaze then shifted from the horse to the rider, and she felt her heart skip a beat. His entire body -she assumed it was a he- was covered in black robes and a cloak, not letting anyone seeing any flesh. His face was hidden from view as well underneath a dark hood, making it impossible to notice any of his facial features. He was bent over, urging the horse forward by snapping the reins with his metal gauntlets.

"A Black Rider," she whispered softly as it galloped past their hiding spot. "How could a Black Rider be here?"

Aragorn lowered his bow, following the Rider with his gaze. "It must have followed us," he said at last. "That, or it was told by someone nearby where the Shire is."

"That means that Frodo is in more danger than ever." She turned, quickly, to face her former friend. "Aragorn, we need to get to him. Now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again! I have returned after a bit of a break. So, Selena and Aragorn FINALLY have met again and they are forced to work together by the workings of Fate, Destiny, and Gandalf. So exciting!

 **Tibblets:** Well, you'll learn a lot about her through the course of the story! Right now, the board has to be set up and the pieces need to be placed. But don't worry; you'll know all there is to know about our Ranger soon enough.

OH MY GOODNESS, EVERYONE! 262 REVIEWS?! DID YOU ALL REALLY READ THIS STORY? I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND WONDERFUL!

See you all soon! _ **-TheWinterStar**_


	4. Chapter 3: Leave-Taking

**CHAPTER THREE:** _Leave-Taking._

The Shire was in a remote part of the lands of Eriador, resting just before the Sea and the Grey Havens. Inside its borders contained some of the merriest folk to ever walk the earth. Hobbits, it was said, had a strong passion for keeping themselves to themselves, no matter what happened to the world outside their four Farthings.

Hobbits were indeed strange creatures. They were short compared to the other races of Middle-Earth, most of them a few inches less than of the average dwarf. Most had no purpose in their lives other than to live their days in the comfort of their homes, eating warm meals in front of their fireplaces or in their well-kept gardens.

Elves could sometimes be seen passing just beyond its borders, lanterns held high and an enchanting song upon their lips as the said their farewells to Middle-Earth for the last time. It used to be, in the times of old, that Elves were not seen by Hobbits, nor the other way around. Yet as the world continued to dwindle towards an everlasting darkness, the fair folk became more frequently seen on a summer night when the stars and moon shone brightly overhead.

But there were no Elves tonight, as Selena and Aragorn quietly slipped into the outskirts of the village named Hobbiton; a shadow had passed over the Shire that no light could cast away. There was no doubt in her mind that the Black Rider had arrived before them. Two Rangers on foot could hardly match a Ringwraith on horseback; she could only hope that poor Frodo was alive by some miracle. Perhaps the Rider had been unable to find him, or he had slipped away at the first sign of danger.

She knew it was pointless to hold such thoughts. Frodo and the Ring were no doubt long gone by now. No servant of the Enemy would let such an important object such as Sauron's own weapon slip between their fingers; she hoped with all her heart that it had at least left a trail for them to follow before the Rider traveled back to its master.

"There is a darkness here," she muttered under to her companion as they walked up the path towards a lone hill with a large tree sprouting at its crest. "There is no one but us in the streets, and I cannot see a candle in any of these windows."

Aragorn nodded, his brow furrowed as he quickened his step. "The Enemy has been here. Fear has settled into this part of the world where there should be none; it has poisoned the Hobbits here, sending them hiding in their holes like frightened children. We must be wary; keep your blade close, and your eyes sharp." His own, nameless sword hung at his waist, concealed by his cloak, yet she knew that he could draw it out of its sheath and attack any foe within seconds if the situation grew dire. Without another word, she gripped the hilt of her sword, her knuckles white due to her tight grip upon the weapon, praying that they would at least have a chance of saving It.

The path twisted and turned around many brightly-painted round doors in the ground, curling up until it stopped at the home of the most prestigious family in all of Hobbiton: the Baggins. Selena recognized the home as the one described to her by the Wizard; she carefully nudged her companion in the ribs, nodding towards the door. _That one._ The words were not spoken, but after the years spent in each other's company, nine times out of ten they required no words to speak. The Ranger followed her gaze, his sharp blue eyes narrowing as they latched onto the green door set in the hillside. He nodded curtly, walking in step with her on the cobblestone road.

The home certainly seemed nicer than some of the others at the foot of the hill. A large garden resided in front of the circular door, the flowers crushed by a large set of boots and the grass torn up by a beast's hooves. Candles stood in the windows, providing no light to see inside the Hobbit's home. The gate that hardly rose to her waist hung on its hinges like a sagging smile; the door looked a bit better off, yet it was clear that it had also been forced into. They were too late, as they had feared. Selena swore and drew her blade. From the right, she could hear Aragorn doing the same, followed by a short mutter: "We must be swift and find him."

 _He's no doubt dead,_ Selena thought to herself. _Why carry on the notion that Frodo had even a chance of surviving?_

Irregardless, she allowed herself to step forward and push open the door to Bag End, the hinges groaning in protest. The front hall was a mess, with maps, books, and torn papers lying around haphazardly on the long rug stretching out before the doorway. Broken bits of crockery, a few speckled with what looked horribly like blood, formed a trail into the kitchen, cutting through the parlor along the way. The fireplace was nothing more than ashes, providing no warmth into the freezing rooms. Chairs and tables alike were overthrown, a few chunks of wood lying away from their respective pieces of furniture. But most disturbing of all was the feeling of dread that lied over the Hobbit hole like a shroud, sending shivers down her spine. _The_ _Nazgûl_ _was here,_ she thought, carefully walking down the corridor, her blade held out in front of her. _A shadow has tainted this land. May Sauron and all of his followers be cursed if they have harmed this poor Hobbit._

A quick search proved that not a single soul was in the home, nor was the Ring. Selena finally sheathed her weapon, despair weighing heavily upon her heart. They had failed. She had been assigned to keep the Hobbit safe, and she had let him be struck down and the weapon of the Enemy taken. Kicking a chair with her foot, she bit back a curse and said bitterly, "The Rider will be long gone by now. If Frodo is not here, then he has fled or he has been killed, and I can't tell which one is worse. Gandalf entrusted me to prevent this from happening, and now the entire of Middle-Earth is at stake. Why did you stop me on the Road?!" The words flew out of her mouth, anger and pain at her failure making her want to lash out at him, to make him suffer even if she couldn't hurt him physically. Whirling around to face him, she slashed her hand through the air, shouting, "If you hadn't stopped me, I could at least have gained an advantage before the Rider came here and killed Frodo! Even if I could not have arrived before it, the least I could have done was delay it before it arrived in the Shire!"

"Selena," Aragorn growled in warning, his hackles rising. Gone was the alliance that they had at least tried to forge; old bitterness with each other prevented any attempt at cooperation, even with a task as important as this. "Do not blame this upon me."

"I can damn well blame it on you if I choose, Ranger," she spit out in fury. "Frodo is gone. The _Ring_ is gone. Middle-Earth will fall if that Nazgûl arrives back to its master with its prize; if you hadn't stopped me, if you had kept your mouth shut and stayed hidden, none of this would have happened!"

Aragorn clenched his jaw, fire dancing in his eyes. "Are you suggesting that I was simply to let you walk past me? That was the first time I saw you in five years!"

"You know perfectly well whose fault _that_ is. You were the one who left me to die in the Wilderness; you have no one but yourself to blame for not seeing me for such a period." Aragorn flinched slightly at her words; the sight of him in pain by what she said gave her a thrill of accomplishment and pride. "Gen u-velin, Aragorn. If you had not stopped me, if you had gained control of your desperate need to prove yourself to the world, none of this would have happened. Frodo wouldn't be dead and the Ring would still be safe!" Selena opened her mouth to continue, but stopped herself when she heard the sound of the front door being pushed open with a groan. Instinct drove her to draw her sword and bound into the shadows of the room, thankful just this once that there was no light to be found in Bag End other than the light from the moon.

Quiet footsteps padded on the stone floor down the corridor, pausing at every doorway; the owner of them was no doubt listening for the raised voices that sounded from the house. _Why would the Rider come back?_ she wondered to herself as she pressed her body against the wall, hoping to lie unseen until she could attack. _It's folly to return...unless it never left in the first place. But surely we would have heard it arrive; the beast it rode was loud when it was galloping down the Road._

Whoever this intruder was, however, she knew that if they were hostile she would have to destroy it. The footsteps grew closer to her as the intruder walked down the hall; he -or she- was so close to Selena's hiding spot that she could hear them muttering under their breath: "Strangers in Bag End! Knew I should've never trusted ol' Gandalf. It's like what Mr. Bilbo always said when he quoted the Elves: _"Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger."_ If I had ever known this was what would happen if Gandalf came poking around Mr. Frodo's home, then I would have asked him to turn around and walk straight back out of the Shire."

A Hobbit, coming back into Bag End after it was ransacked by a Black Rider! Selena did not loosen her grip upon the hilt of her weapon, despite knowing that this person could hardly defeat her in a fight. Instead, she called out, letting her voice carry in the nearly-silent Hobbit hole: "If I were I were you, Master Hobbit, I would not speak of Gandalf the Grey in such a manner. If he heard you, no doubt he would turn you into a toad, or perhaps a garden snake; like you said, Wizards are indeed quick to anger."

A small shout of surprise came from the intruder. "Who are you?!" he demanded; Selena could see the Hobbit whirl around from his spot in the parlor, trembling with fear. "Come out, you wretch! I'll have you for walking in here uninvited; this isn't your home! Mr. Frodo has it bad enough without thieves breaking into Bag End and scaring the living daylights out of him! Come out, I said!"

 _He's certainly brave,_ she thought to herself. _Yet also foolish, if he thinks he could handle anyone wanting to ransack a Hobbit hole, especially if they were from Mordor._ Nevertheless, a small twinge of pity tugged at her heart and made her step out from her hiding spot, revealing herself.

The Hobbit standing before her raised his fists, a fire gleaming in his eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice quavering a little when he saw the gleaming blade in her hands. "I'll have you know that you won't trouble Mr. Frodo anymore, not if I have anything to say about it! So, if you're wishing to cause trouble and harm him, I'll fight you where I stand, or my name isn't Gamgee!"

He was a stout creature, certainly brave if he meant to stand up to a person nearly twice his height and with an arsenal of weapons. Despite nothing other than his fists, however, his determination to drive her out of the home was clear; he would fight to the death if the situation called for it. In this regard, Selena admired him. Instead of shouting at him, as she had done only moments earlier with her companion, she sheathed her sword in one fluid motion, saying calmly, "I am not your enemy. I am looking for something that stopped by here, only a few hours ago I believe. It was a Rider, garbed in black and riding a black mount. It stopped by here; do you know where is?"

The expression on the Hobbit's face changed from anger to apprehension, quick as rain. "You're in league with that Black Rider, are you?" he demanded, trembling with fear. "Take what you want and go, then! Just don't hurt Mr. Frodo or anyone else here in the Shire; we've done nothing wrong by you!"

Selena shook her head, a thrill of hope coursing through her, shaking her to the core. "I'm not going to harm you...But, I must ask...Is...Is Frodo still alive?"

"Why are you so curious, stranger? Are you going to harm him?"

"No, I've been sent by Gandalf the Grey to protect him." A pause followed; she then bent down on one knee so she was eye-level with the Hobbit, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the letter given to her by the Wizard. "Here," she said, carefully holding it out to the Hobbit. "If you do not believe me, and if Frodo truly is still alive...give this to him. Tell him a friend has come to save him and take him to safety; tell him that I know of his plan to leave the Shire and I wish to accompany him and be his guide."

"And," Aragorn said from behind her -she had almost forgotten that he was still in the room, he was so quiet- "tell him that I will also accompany him, and by life or death, I will protect him, if he chooses to have me."

The Hobbit stared at both of the Rangers with wide-eyes, his gaze first flitting from Aragorn, then Selena, and then to the letter in her hands. "I don't feel right, trusting strangers like the pair of you," he grumbled, his brow furrowed in worry. "But it isn't my decision. I'll take your letter to Frodo, but even if he doesn't want you coming along with us, you'll both have some explaining to do, you hear me?"

She nodded, almost amused by the way he was ordering them. _Brave._ He was so devoted to Frodo that he would do anything in order to protect him. "Of course, Master Hobbit. Do you as you will; my companion and I will wait here until you return. We won't harm anyone, we won't take anything that doesn't belong to us, and we shall certainly not deceive you in any way. You have my word on this."

A long moment passed before he finally nodded his head and took the letter from her hand. "Right. You two stay here, and I'll go collect Mr. Frodo."

* * *

The Hobbit took his time before he finally returned, someone else walking by his side. Selena's eyes latched onto the newcomer, her breath catching in her throat. A mop of brown hair clung to his head, falling down in curls to his collar. Wide, blue eyes looked up at the two Rangers, nervous and wary. His clothes were clean, his hand fiddling with something in his jacket-pocket. His feet, to her surprise, were bare and covered in hair the exact same color as which grew on his head. He was tense, clearly unwilling to trust her and Aragorn. His voice was high and clear when he spoke, showing no trace of his fear: "Sam tells me that Gandalf sent you, and your letter told me that I should follow you and let you join our journey out of the Shire. Yet..." He paused, looking between the two Rangers nervously. "Yet I'm not sure I _can_ trust you."

Selena had expected as much. Gandalf had warned her that Frodo may not want for her joining him simply because of her strange appearance. She knew she had to lay out every point to him clearly so that he would not only have no other choice but that he would _want_ to feel the need to let her join. Forcing such a decision upon him by threatening or scaring him was something she would normally refuse to do, but if the worse came to worst...she feared she may not have any other choice. Clearing her throat, she looked Frodo in the eye and said evenly, "Wise words, Master Baggins. You shouldn't trust me, or anyone really, after such a close encounter with one of the Nine. Tell me," she asked, "how did you manage to escape it?"

"That was my idea!" the Hobbit, Sam, exclaimed. "I heard tell of a stranger in the Shire, asking questions about Mr. Frodo here. So I said to myself, 'What would I do if I were him?' I would hide, and so I convinced him to leave Bag End and stay in my Gaffer's place, just until we were sure this Rider fellow stopped poking around into other's business. But when I leave home and come up here to check if the coast is clear, here I found you two shouting away like...like an old married couple, thinking poor Mr. Frodo was gone and dead! That's why I came in, to clear you folks out before you _could_ kill him!"

"Sam," Frodo said, looking over at his friend. "I don't believe these people here are to kill us."

Aragorn stirred from his spot by the windowsill, his gaze drawn away from the path leading up to Bag End. "Frodo is right, Master Gamgee," he said calmly, looking at the fair-haired Hobbit with a gleam in his eyes. "If we truly did want to kill you and take the Ring, you both would be dead long before now."

"The Ring!" Sam cried, the blood draining from his face by Aragorn's words. "See, what did I tell you, Mr. Frodo, you can't trust these people! They know too much about our journey as it is! Gandalf may trust them, aye, but how do we know they aren't spies or something even worse? They could be playing us, waiting to stab us in the back and take It for themselves!" Frodo looked appalled by Sam's suggestions, opening his mouth to tell him off when Aragorn spoke once again.

"A servant of the Enemy would not wait until you are safe asleep to take the Ring. If we wanted it, we would already have it. Selena and I would not wait to exchange pleasantries with two Hobbits and hide in the shadows when one of you walked in, alone and unarmed. The Ring would be in our possession and we would already have left the Shire by now...But we do not want It."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and composed his face in a dignified manner. "Besides," Frodo interjected, "I feel that servants of the Enemy would look fairer. And feel fouler."

Selena nodded her head, saying, _"'All that is gold does not glitter,'_ Master Baggins and Master Gamgee. Gandalf entrusted both of us to protect you both on your journey, and I can vouch for both of us when I say that we intend to do just that. But you still don't trust us, I take it?" A ghost of a smile pulled back her lips as she looked at the two Hobbits. "Well, I have a solution for that: We accompany you to the borders of Bree, to the _Prancing Pony,_ and inn in the town. There, if you choose, you can leave us and we shall go our separate ways. Or-" -she held up her finger- "we will go, the four of us, to the House of Elrond in Rivendell. You do not know the way; I can tell. The Road is dangerous enough these days, but with the Nine abroad, you will be hard-pressed to make it even a mile outside of Bree before they find you. If we accompany you, you can rest well assured that we will fight for you and die for you, protecting you both until our final breaths. Your safety will be our most important objective. Irregardless, if you choose _not_ to trust us, then we shall go quietly and not speak to you ever again."

The two Hobbits looked at one another, an inward struggle biting at both of their consciousnesses; Frodo continued to fiddle with the object in his pocket with increased urgency, almost as if he was afraid to let something go. Aragorn shot a glance at her from across the room, his brows furrowed. _You are gambling a lot here,_ he seemed to say. _Don't take such risks when there is so much at stake._ He looked at her with such a fire in his eyes that it seemed palpable that the conversation held beneath the trees they shared never happened; she was looking at the same face that had thrown her out to the wolves and to die alone. She fought to urge to hit him with something heavy and blunt.

At last, Frodo stirred, looking down at the letter folded in his free hand. "Gandalf mentioned, in here," he said slowly, "that I could trust you as much as I could trust Sam or him. And your promise seems true. But, where _is_ Gandalf? You've arrived far earlier than I wanted to go, and you have told me nothing about where he is. I haven't heard for him in an awfully long time; I want to see him again, consult with him about this decision."

"I saw him only a few short months ago," Selena said quickly. "The last I heard of him, he was in the halls of Thranduil deep within the forest of Mirkwood. He was going on a journey of his own; he mentioned consulting with the head of his Order. But when he will get back, I am not sure. Frodo," she told him, looking the Hobbit in the eye, "I'm afraid we do not have the time to sit around and wait for Gandalf to come. You saw what happened today, and that is only a taste of what will occur if the Ring stays in the Shire any longer. The people here are terrified for their lives; it's a big choice, I understand. But you must make your decision _now._ There is no time to waste."

The poor Hobbit looked up at her desperately, his turmoil clear upon his face. "It cannot stay in the Shire," he said, "I know this. And if staying means endangering those around me to those... _things..._ Then I will do what must be done." He turned to Sam, who wore a surprised and confused look. "Sam, we're going to have to trust them till we arrive at Bree. We can think about what we must do from then on once we arrive, but for the moment, they are right: We won't survive without them."

Sam looked as if he were going to protest for a moment, but resigned himself to standing up to his full height and staring sharply at both Rangers, saying sternly: "Now, listen here. You two had best keep your word and not make us regret taking you along with us. If you put your noses in where they don't belong, or lead us into danger, then we'll leave you on the side of the road faster than you can blink, you hear me?"

Selena and Aragorn both nodded, assuring the Hobbit that they understood him and his terms.

"Pack your things, Sam," Frodo said, his hand slipping back out from his coat pocket, a gleam in his eyes. "We leave as soon as we are ready. Even the Shire isn't safe for us to stay in anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:** Boo! I'm alive! Did you miss me?

I am incredibly sorry for the delay, but life hit me like a ton of bricks a few months back and I haven't had a lot of time to work on a chapter. But, here is a new one, fresh off the presses, just for you all! Aragorn and Selena FINALLY get to the Shire, Frodo and Sam accept them to join their company, and they agree to leave for Rivendell! Plenty of bitterness between the two Rangers, too.

 **angel897:** Thank you for your comment! It warmed my heart; I never expected for anyone to say that about my first fanfiction.

So, I sneeked a peek at the view count, and HOLY MOLEY, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NEARLY 700 VIEWS IN THREE MONTHS?! Thank you SO MUCH from the bottom of my heart to each of you who have favorited, commented, and read my story! I love you all so much and I honestly can't believe there's been so many people reading _Awoken Fire!_ I LOVE YOU ALL.

Lastly, I'm not sure how many of you check my profile, but I have a Tumblr! Go check it out; you get updates on when a new chapter has been posted, plus some cool snippets of my life once I finally remember to go on the site. *Rolls chair over to the computer and checks it.* Uh...Well, it's been awhile, but I promise, I'll use it more often!

Enjoy the chapter and have a magical day/night/week! **_-TheWinterStar_**


	5. Chapter 4: Flight

**CHAPTER FOUR:** _Flight._

Aragorn took it upon himself to take Selena aside to a quiet corner of Bag End while the Hobbits bustled around, filling their packs for what they would need for their journey. "You and I," he began, his words clipped and bitter, "need to talk. Frodo is alive, yes, and the Ring is still with him by some miracle. But I believe it would be best if we altered the deal you just made with him and Sam. It isn't safe here, and I think it would be best for all of us if you left before we departed from the Shire."

Her eyes widened in horror at his words yet he did not regret speaking them to her. Even if she was trained in combat, the Road would be dangerous with Black Riders roaming the countryside with other servants of the Enemy. And, he thought with a small flicker of anger, he did not want to see her. On the Road, he wanted nothing more than to speak with her and right old wrongs. But now, after the failed attempt to rekindle the friendship they once had, the last thing he wished to do was to traipse across all of Eriador with her.

"Are you suggesting," she said, her calm words worse than her shouting, "that I go back on my word and leave these two defenseless Hobbits with the likes of _you?_ Gandalf wanted me to go to the Shire, Aragorn. I would rather die than betray him by leaving Frodo and Sam behind."

"If you stay, you most certainly will die." Gritting his teeth, he ran a hand through his matted hair, pacing the floor of the study. Pages torn from books and maps crinkled underneath his boots, no doubt tossed aside during the search of the Nazgûl. "You have fought Orcs, Goblins, and Men alike, but nothing like what we are pitted against this time. Servants of the Enemy as powerful as the Nine are not to be trifled with, Selena. You have skill with a blade, yes, but not enough to keep yourself and Frodo alive whilst we are in the Wilderness."

She let out a cry of protest but he continued his tirade before she could speak. "Do you truly believe Gandalf would wish for you to go on such a perilous journey? This isn't safe for you! No one would blame you if you returned to Bree, or even Imladris. Lord Elrond would gladly take you back into his home; you are like kin to him, you know this. You don't need to throw your life away by escorting Frodo and avoiding the Nine."

"This about that damned prophecy, isn't it?" Aragorn paused, a chill falling over him. "It is," she snapped, her hands clenching into fists. "You're worried I'll end up killing you, or Frodo, or Sam. You know as well as I do that that destiny is not mine! Yet you wish to drive me away for the second time because of what the Eldar said thousands of years ago." She shook her head, her curls bouncing past her shoulders. "Sometimes you cannot trust one's word, Aragorn. They never met me. Tell me, am I killer?"

The question threw him off, startling him. "Of course I'm not," she answered for him. "I wouldn't end the life of anyone who was innocent and meant me no harm. That includes you, you stupid Ranger. That prophecy is _not_ mine, no matter what you or Gandalf might say. Now," she said, standing up straight, "we are both going to take Frodo out of the Shire. Whether you like it or not, I am coming with the Hobbits. Not with you, but them." The matter settled, she folded her arms across her chest, her sharp eyes narrowing, daring him to protest.

He wanted to howl in frustration. Never had he met a more stubborn woman –or person, for that matter. Selena had this type of effect upon him; he either wanted to keep her out of the way or pull his hair out because of her. She was aggravating, brash, and infuriating. Out of all the Rangers he had ventured into battle with in his life, Selena was the last one he wanted at his side during such an important quest.

"Why did you tell Frodo that we would leave them at Bree if they wanted?" he asked, the thought leaping to the forefront of his mind. "They couldn't last a day without us if we leave them without any means of protection."

"It was the only way we could gain their trust." She shook her head, her tone impatient as she explained to him: "They would never have let us come if we didn't prove ourselves to them. Think logically; we show up in Bag End most likely hours after one of the Nine tore it apart looking for Frodo. You saw how Sam looked at the pair of us; they think that we are here to take the Ring for ourselves, Aragorn. We need to show to them that we are no threat."

A frustrated noise escaped him as he turned his back upon the woman, his gaze landing on the two Hobbits hurrying about in the other room. "Frodo and Sam," he growled, his hands clenching into fists by his side, "are right in not trusting us. I know this. But, we cannot take such a risk as letting the leave when they need us most!"

A slender hand pulled hard upon his shoulder, whirling him around so that his face was mere inches from Selena's. Her eyes locked with his, her mouth a hard line. "Aragorn," she said. "Listen to me. What I did was our best chance in gaining their trust. Gandalf gave me that letter to deliver to Frodo in order to explain why I had come, but he would be a fool if he took words handed to him by a stranger. We _must_ show them that we are to be trusted, and the only way to do that is to protect them from all harm."

The Ranger swallowed, staring down at the woman in front of him. "If they are killed-" he began.

"We can't let that happen," she said, shaking her head. "The Ring must not fall into the hands of the Enemy."

* * *

Frodo let his gaze dance around the parlor one last time, his eyes landing on the few remaining pieces of furniture that had not been destroyed during the search of the Rider. This was his home as much as it was Bilbo's. A sense of loss welled up inside of him, tugging at his heart as he realized that this may be the very last time he would see the inside of Bag End again.

The man and the woman had ceased their argument, throwing glares at one another from opposite sides of the room. The tension between them was enough to make the Hobbit want to venture out of the Shire just with Sam by his side. If these were to be their guides, then he doubted that he would make it to Rivendell without them fighting once more and drawing the Enemy to their whereabouts. Gandalf could not have chosen anyone worse to accompany them on their mission.

 _Yet Gandalf still chose them,_ he reminded himself. _They must be helpful if he chose them to help us._

A sigh escaped him. He bent over and picked up the pack from the floor by his feet. "Sam and I are ready to leave," he said.

The woman, Selena, tore her gaze away from her partner. The anger faded from her eyes as she looked down at him, a glimmer of kindness shining in their depths. "Of course, Master Baggins," she said. One hand pulling up her cowl to hide her face, she turned to face Sam, saying in a hurried voice, "Stay with us at all times. Aragorn and I do not know where the Rider has gone; it may still be in the Shire, for all we know."

"And if it is still here?" Sam demanded.

The man stirred from his spot in the corner, his knuckles white against the hilt of his sword. "Then we shall be prepared to fight," he promised.

A shiver ran down Frodo's spine as he thought about facing such a dreadful creature. He had caught a glimpse of the Black Rider as it had found its way up the Hill to Bag End. It seemed to have been made of shadow and all dark thoughts that resided in living creatures –hate, fear, dread, and bloodlust. He was not eager to see it again, let alone face it in a fight.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, catching the look upon his face. "We'll make it out of the Shire and give the Ring away to someone who can handle it. You and I will be home before you know it!"

The words were, perhaps, less than true. But they comforted Frodo; if his friend carried such hope, then he could as well. "You're right," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile. "Besides, I wish to keep Bag End from the Sackville-Bagginses. I can't do that if we stay out there too long!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the woman stiffen. When he turned to face her, however, her faint smile was back in place. "Of course," she said, the golden bracer upon her arm glinting in the moonlight as she adjusted her quiver. "We had best leave now, if you want to return as soon as possible."

Together, the four of them stepped out into the night. The Hobbits followed the Rangers down the path, the pots and pans dangling from Sam's bag ruining any chance at a quiet escape. "Why did Gandalf send the both of you to help us?" Frodo demanded as they reached the bottom. "Would not one of you serve as enough protection against the Enemy?"

Neither of them would speak for a moment. Shooting looks at one another, the pair seemed to have a silent conversation before the woman spoke. "Mithrandir is a curious individual," she said, her hand resting on the pommel of her blade. "As are all Wizards. I cannot say for sure why he would send me, but Aragorn has fought against servants of the Enemy for many years."

"Then why did he send you along, too?" Sam's voice cut her off before she could speak another word. "Mr. Gandalf is a smart fellow, I'm sure of that. Why would you come along if he sent someone else ahead of you?"

"That," Aragorn answered, his tone bitter, "is a question we shall have answered once we see him in Rivendell."

A muscle in Selena's jaw jumped; she looked on the verge of snapping at her companion, or hitting him in the face. Instead, she picked up her pace, her cloak snapping behind her as she stormed ahead of the group, leaving the three of them to follow after her.

* * *

 _Perhaps I could leave him behind in Bree,_ Selena thought as she watched the Hobbits collapse upon the ground underneath the boughs of an oak. _Or Weathertop. Frodo and Sam could come with me to Rivendell; Aragorn would not need to travel that far with me. It would be the best for all of us._

The day had been long, with the Rangers leading the way while the Hobbits stumbled behind. Selena was prepared to continue to walk until dusk –the more ground they covered, the faster they could reach the safety of Rivendell– yet Frodo and Sam weren't trained as she and Aragorn were, and required more breaks. The sun now dipped beneath the horizon, stars blinking into the darkening sky. A breeze rustled the foliage, caressing the travelers as it passed on its way south. A perfect summer evening, yet it was spoiled by the fear poisoning the land.

She had refused for Aragorn to take first watch. It wasn't that she wanted for him to be well rested in case of a fight -her concern for the man was minimal on the best of days. Selena didn't want for him to have any leverage over her, no matter how small it be. And, as childish as it sounded, the thought of him guarding her against the forces of the Enemy was enough to force her into staying awake.

An owl hooted from nearby as she took out her blade and laid it out upon her knees. The tree trunk scratched her back as she shifted into a better position to see beyond the break in the trees. The Road ran parallel to where they rested, the path clear as the moon began to uncover its face for the night. If the Rider traveled past them, she would be the first to spot it. The thought of seeing it again after it raced towards Bag End sent shivers down her spine. Her sword could best any creature that had blood to be shed, if handled right. Nazgûl, on the other hand...

She shook her head. Aragorn sat across from her, his face hidden in shadow. His chest rose and fell, yet she doubted whether the Ranger slept or not. It wouldn't be the first time he had feigned sleep to keep an eye on the Ranger upon watch. She remembered countless times where he had appeared at her side when it wasn't his turn for watch.

A sour taste filled her mouth. If, by some miracle, they could escape the Shire without being discovered by the Nazgûl, what would Aragorn do? What would she do, if the Hobbits decided that they wanted the pair of them to stay with them until they reached Rivendell? How could they continue on their journey if she found speaking to him without having old wound reopened impossible? Gandalf had told her during her stay in Mirkwood that her task would be difficult -far more difficult than tracking down Gollum through the Wilderness and dragging him back to the Elves. But she had never been prepared for _this._

"Have you seen anything yet?"

Frodo's voice caused her to tear her gaze away from the Road. The Hobbit sat with his hair flat on one side from where he had lain; no weariness was clear upon his face, but from the light of the moon, she could catch fear burning in his eyes. "There has been nothing out of the ordinary," she told him with a shake of her head. "You need not be afraid, Master Baggins."

"I should be." Her heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her, his hand clutching the material of his shirt. "And I am. I fear for the Shire while that Rider is inside its borders. I fear for the Hobbits who have no part in this that may yet be at risk. I fear for Sam," he said, his gaze flitting to his snoring companion. "I fear for my life. And I fear for Gandalf. He should have been here -he promised me he would accompany the Ring out of the Shire with me, yet he isn't here."

His distress caused her heart to sink to her boots. _Frodo._ Poor Frodo. He did not deserve to carry such evil with him as if it were his own shadow. Nor did he deserve to be hounded out of his home like a fugitive fleeing for his life. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked out towards the stars for a moment, as if the answers would be spelled out among the heavens. "Mithrandir follows his own path," she said at last, her gaze falling to the Hobbit. "Wizards rarely stick to one plan, for many hope to meddle with their affairs. It's rather unwise of them, though."

The Hobbit looked as if he were about to smile. "He'll be alright," she told him. "He can handle himself against any that challenge him."

Of course he would be alright. Selena knew this; interrogating Gollum and consulting others of his Order would take time. But if one of the Nine had been spotted, then all of them had to be abroad. A package deal, she would have phrased it. They would make matters of returning to Frodo more difficult for the Wizard, if not impossible, to return back in time. But she couldn't tell him this.

Instead, she offered him a smile. "Go back to sleep, Master Baggins. I'll wake you as soon as dawn breaks."

The Hobbit exhaled and nodded his head, his grip upon his shirt loosening. "Thank you," he said, looking at Sam before stretching out upon the ground. Selena allowed herself a moment to watch him, to make sure that he followed her advice, before turning her attention back to the Road.

Her heart stopped.

A horse nickered at the crest of the hill as its master swung his legs off and stood upon the ground. The pale light of the moon should have revealed his features, but the black robes and cloak he wore prevented her from seeing the Rider as anything more than a shadow. It stood beside its steed, raising its head in the air. Impossible though it was, Selena swore the creature was sniffing -like a bloodhound tracking a scent.

Only one thought could be formed in her panic-stricken mind: _Escape._

"Aragorn," she hissed, her foot kicking his leg. At once, the Ranger lifted his head; he opened his mouth to speak before his gaze landed upon figure on the Road. She saw him stiffen, his eyes landing upon the Hobbits.

A single thought passed through the pair of them, instincts from years of working together pushing aside hatred. They needed to flee.

Selena crouched over the slumbering forms of Frodo and Sam, shaking them both. Her hand clamped down upon the latter's mouth as a cry began to escape him. "The Ringwraith here," she whispered, jerking her head towards the Road. "We must act quickly. Gather your things and follow us, now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you miss me? Yup, I'm a back, after a hiatus _Sherlock_ would be proud of. School came and kicked me in the rear, then a book had to be written. But now, I'm free at last to continue the story. Congratulations upon your patience!

 **Arianna le Fay:** I think I've made you wait long enough for this chapter! Thank you for your praise; it really makes my day.

 **princesaangelbebe:** Oh, I do love questions! But even you ask them, I'm afraid I couldn't answer too many of them unless you want the story spoiled. All I can tell you now is that things are going to keep picking up between the Rangers.

So, everyone, thank you very much for being so patient. Enjoy this chapter, and expect more updates soon!

Until then! _**-TheWinterStar**_


	6. Chapter 5: Riders and Thieves

**CHAPTER FIVE:** _Riders and Thieves_

A long, drawn out wail pierced the night as the four of them raced through the trees. "Hurry!" Aragorn barked, his hands flying out to pick up Sam from the ground. "We must not stop!"

Both of the Hobbits were panting for breath, horror evident upon their faces as they looked over their shoulders towards the Road. The Ranger knew the lead they had gained would soon be gone if they remained there. The Rider's horse could not navigate through the foliage -the trees were too close together- but the Rider itself could. Every passing second guaranteed the gap between them and their hunter would become smaller and smaller. If it came down to a fight, he was not sure if they would win, even if the numbers were upon their side.

The woods offered some cover. But what they needed was to throw the Rider off their trail entirely -and he couldn't think of a way to do it, what with two frightened Hobbits slowing them down. Their fear tainted the air, causing them to stumble and cry out like blind beggars as the four of them raced through the undergrowth. Aragorn's heart twisted the Ringwraith let out another scream. It was gaining upon them.

Selena raced alongside him, features contorted with fear and concentration. "Find them a safe place to hide," she snapped, jerking her thumb over her shoulder as he heaved Frodo onto his back. "Leave the Nazgûl to me. I can take it while you protect Frodo and Sam-"

"And leave you to die?" He had once trusted Selena with his life. If it were just him, he would be hesitant to allow her a second chance -but considering how the Hobbits were in their charge now, there was no possible chance of her taking such a risk. "Absolutely not. It would cut you down in an instant, and then where would we be? I need you to think with your head, not your heart, for _one_ moment. Now help me with them!"

The look he sent him was so filled with poison that, in any other circumstance, he would fear of tasting the cold metal of her blade. Yet she was no fool. Arguments would never break out between them once faced with so dire a threat. "We need to find a place to hide," she said, hoisting Sam up in her arms and shifting him onto her back. His mistrust of her seemed to have vanished with the arrival of the Rider, as he clung to her with such force that Aragorn wondered if she could breathe properly or not. "Some place where it won't be looking for us."

"By the creek. Willows." The words were curt, spoken between breaths as they carried their charges through the trees, dodging low hanging branches and fallen logs. Yet they were all that needed to be said; without even looking over his shoulder at her, he knew that she was following him down the slope towards the sound of rushing water over the rocks. Though insufferable at times, he was grateful that she still retained the knowledge of when to follow orders given to her by her superior.

A small hiss slipped past his lips as the cold water hit his feet, soaking through the material of his boots in an instant. They stood there, enemies and uneasy allies, eyes straining in the dark to find a place to hide from the evil that hounded them. Selena was the first to move, nodding her head towards a lumpy shape protruding out from the bank. _There._

A muffled grunt sounded next to Aragorn's ear as he dove to huddle beneath the roots of the willow; Frodo shifted upon his back, a hand groping for something beneath his shirt. With a flare of anger, he clapped a hand over the Hobbit's mouth, ducking beneath the earth and tendrils. "Not another word, Master Baggins. We cannot afford to be heard."

Of course, it would require a small miracle to have not been heard already. Between the panting of the Hobbits, the splashing of the water, and the words and orders sent between him and Selena, their fate could already be sealed. For the first time ever since setting out to find Frodo, terror ensnared his heart within its claws. The Ring could be found and all of Middle Earth would be doomed. Because of him. Because of _her._

Selena crouched beside him, one hand resting on the hilt of her blade. Her arm was held across Sam's chest as he sat huddled against the wall, almost as if she were trying to shield him from the Ringwraith's searches. It was a pointless attempt, but now wasn't the time to chide her about sentimental gestures. Every nerve was stretched to the breaking point as he loosened his sword from its scabbard, holding it ready over the water rushing around them. Each sound was picked up by his ears, from the rustling of the wind in through the leaves to the blood rushing in his veins. Focus, poised, ready to fight for the Hobbits and protect them from the evil of Mordor.

His eyes closed for a brief moment as the earth crunched beneath a pair of boots nearly overhead. It had found them.

The Ringwraith sniffed the air, a guttural snarl sending the temperature in the nearby area dropping like a stone. Though he did not see it yet, he could _feel_ it. Evil and malice poured off of it in waves, sending chills down his spine and his heart pounding against his ribs.

Sam closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his mouth as if to prevent a groan of fear from slipping free.

Selena caught his eye. He could barely pick up her expression in the shadows beneath the roots, yet he could see her jaw set and her grip tighten upon her weapon. He could read her body language as if it were a book, every line and curve of her speaking to him the words she could not speak: _Are you ready to do this?_

Before he could act, a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Frodo had yanked his hand away from a chain dangling from his neck, his eyes wide with panic as he looked up at the roots overhead. A frustrated wail sounded through the air, loud enough to cause his free hand to clap over his ear, his teeth gritted as pain and fear battered his senses. The Ringwraith's boots stomped against the grass -away from the bank, away from them- and was soon followed by the sound of its horse galloping down the Road.

He made sure to count to twenty before letting out a long, relieved sigh. Somehow, incredibly, it had not found them. Relief could be seen in all of them; Sam dropped his hand, looking over at Frodo with a ghost of a smile, who returned it between heavy pants. Selena's sword slid back into her scabbard, her shoulders dropping as she rubbed a hand over her face. "Next time," she muttered with a shake of her head, "we _both_ stay on watch."

For once, Aragorn agreed with her.

* * *

None of them slept that night. Once they were sure that the danger had indeed passed, they went back to where they had made camp, gathered their supplies, and set out towards Bree once more. The Hobbits stumbled along, both too afraid to feel tired as the eastern sky began to glow, promising a new dawn. Aragorn walked ahead, both he and Selena setting a path for them to follow without fear of tripping.

He found that he did not mind that Gandalf had sent her when she was quiet.

They did not communicate through words. Rather, a twitch of a muscle or a raised brow would serve as a question, with a frown or a nod summing up an answer in a single gesture. _This way? No. Are we safe? Not yet. Shall I go ahead? Don't go far._

He preferred this method of communication rather than words with her. Words always held a hint of poison whenever she spoke them, a bitterness and guilt that had sunk so deep within her that it could never truly leave, even when what she said was kind. Each time she opened her mouth, there was a possibility she would lash out and hurl whatever insults she wished at him. _Gen u-velin, I hate you. This is your fault. Why did you stop me?_ They were her weapons against him, and she knew how to use them well. Silence was his shield against her attacks, and he planned upon savoring every moment he had it.

The woods slowly began to fade away, replaced by fields stretching for acres -wheat, barely, corn, pumpkins, and countless other crops began to turn gold with the rising of the sun. Gone was the evil that had plagued the Shire just hours ago; now the new day was heralding light and hope, allowing them to forget the horrors of the Ringwraith for just a moment. This land, he noticed, didn't allow darkness to stay for long -hope and light always seemed to push it back out of its borders whenever it came.

Truly, there was no other place in Middle Earth that carried such a presence like the Shire.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's voice broke the silence for the first time since the Rider had appeared. Upon looking over his shoulder, Aragorn saw that stout Hobbit had fallen behind to where Frodo had stopped. "Are you alright?"

"We cannot tarry here any longer, Master Samwise," Selena said as the whole party came to a halt. Instinctively, his hand clenched upon hearing the sound of her voice, as if it were grasping for something to stop him from listening. "The Ringwraith we saw could be searching for us even now; sunlight does not seem to hinder them as much as I was led to believe. We cannot stay within the borders of the Shire for long-"

"Look at him, will you?" Sam shook his head, taking Frodo by the shoulders. "He's exhausted; we all are! Give him a moment to rest."

Frodo indeed looked worse for wear. His protests were quiet as he shook his head, the morning light allowing the shadows under his eyes and pale face to stand out. It had been a long and dangerous night, yes -it was expected that he would be exhausted after such a close encounter with the servant of the Enemy. But the danger still lingered, even if the sunlight and birdsong would have them believe otherwise. "Selena is right," Aragorn said, the words heavy upon his tongue. "The sooner we leave the Shire, the sooner we may reach Bree. Perhaps then we shall have an evening to catch our breaths, if luck is upon our side. Until then, though, we cannot allow the Ringwraith to find us."

Sam looked as if he were about to throw a punch. But Frodo held up a hand, a weary smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "They are quite right, Sam," he said. "Danger is still following us like a shadow. I'll be fine, and even more so once we are all out of the Shire."

"Mr. Frodo-!"

An argument was successfully diverted by something small and heavy knocking about Aragorn's middle, causing him to stumble and keel over backwards upon the earth. "Merry! Merry, watch where you're goin', you just-" The small voice from off to the right broke off into a laugh. "Frodo! Sam! What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same of you," Selena said, her face appearing in his line of vision. A smile had appeared, her hand dropping from the pommel of her sword. "Your friend here felled my companion as if he were a tree. Why are you running?"

Aragorn let out a grunt as the weight upon his chest lifted. A Hobbit with curly brown hair scrambled to his feet, picking up various vegetables that had tumbled out of his arms onto the earth. "Who are you?" he demanded, brows knitting together as he looked at the two Rangers. "Big Folk in the Shire? Frodo, you know them?"

A disgruntled sigh came from Frodo as he nodded his head. "They are friends of mine. Gandalf sent them to escort me out of the Shire. Merry, Pippin, unless this is an emergency, we really must get going-"

"What, with them?" The one referred to as Pippin tilted his head, a confused expression upon his face. "Where are you goin' with them?"

"That," Aragorn said as he picked himself up, "is a matter of utmost secrecy, Master Hobbit." His pride was wounded more than he was, having been caught off guard by one of the Halflings -and from the way they were running, a thieving Halfling. "You had best be on your way, you two. We must be setting out ourselves."

"Now, hang on!" The one that had thrown him to the ground, Merry, let out a cry of protest. "You tramping off with Frodo and Sam all over the Shire, and we don't get to know why?"

Selena shook her head. "No. I am afraid not. It is instructions given to us by Gandalf. You _do_ know of Mithrandir, do you not?" She raised a brow, resting a hand upon her hip as she looked between the pair of them. "If you do, then you know that going against him shall end most badly. He does not tolerate rule-breaking."

"But they're our friends!" Pippin looked towards Frodo and Sam, an eager look brightening his expression. "You can tell us, can't you? Whatever it is Gandalf wants you to do, we can help, just as soon as we get out of here-"

From the distance, wild barking and howls reached Aragorn's ears. He stiffened for a moment -but no, not wolves. Just dogs, their barks soon accompanied with angry shouts and a scythe gleaming in the morning sun, waving above the corn stalks.

"You've been in Farmer Maggot's crops!" Sam yelled, looking towards the stolen vegetables in the Hobbits' hands to their guilty expressions upon their faces.

"Well, he's clearly overreacting! It's only a couple of carrots-"

"And some cabbages," Pippin threw in. "And a couple of bags of potatoes from last week, and those mushrooms from the week before-"

"Yes, Pippin! The point is, he shouldn't be so angry with us -Run!" As the barks grew louder and the shouts began to grow closer, Merry grabbed Frodo by the arm and dragged him into the corn. Sam stood frozen on the spot, looking at the spot where his friends had just stood before turning his gaze towards the scythe swinging above the corn. He picked his battle and raced into the corn after Frodo.

"Frodo! Sam!" He let out a swear, taking Selena by her forearm and dragging her through the corn. _Why run when they know of the danger that still lingers in the borders of the Shire?_ He wanted to howl with frustration; he could have surely talked to the farmer and saved them all from his wrath. But they had torn off before he could have the chance.

Selena snarled and yanked her arm away from him. "Let go of me. I don't need you holding onto me to run, Aragorn-!"

"Now is not the time to be bickering," he snapped back. "Finding Frodo and Sam is more important. Hold your tongue until we find them, Selena!"

The stalks waved up ahead, the panting of the four Hobbits reaching his ears as they tore through the field after them. From behind, the voice of the farmer could still be heard: _"Get back here! Wait 'til I find you; you'll know the devil when I catch up with you! Get out of my fields!"_

Running constantly throughout the Shire, first from the Ringwraith, now from a farmer, was certainly not how he had imagined the task Gandalf had given him would go.

The Hobbits at least had the sense to stop before they tumbled over the edge of the cliff. They all skidded to a halt, one crashing into another as he and Selena broke through the last of the corn. Lunging forward, he grabbed onto Frodo and Sam before they could pitch over the side. "Running from dogs, now, are we?" he asked. "After what happened, I thought you would have the sense to know leaving us would only end in disaster!"

"Maggot will tear us apart!" Sam protested, yanking himself away from Aragorn's grip. "His dogs are as big around as I am, and teeth as big as my hand! You try not runnin' from that-"

"Now's not the time to be running, Sam!" Selena said, shaking her head. "We said we would protect you, and protect you we shall -but we cannot do so if you are leaving us behind and rushing head first into danger!"

The dogs' barks grew louder as they picked up the sound of raised voices. Each of the Hobbit's, even the two thieves, looked terrified by the noise. _Even so, we cannot just let them run straight into the arms of the Nazg_ _ûl,_ he thought to himself. _I would rather face an angry farmer and his dogs rather than a servant of the Enemy. They just need to view the picture as a whole to understand._

Though, before he could have the chance to tell them, Merry and Pippin looked at each other and nodded. "Frodo," Merry said, "come on. You know he won't listen to Big Folk! He'll set his dogs after all of us for being on his land."

"This is your fault!" Sam said, looking towards the guilty pair. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took, eh? How could we get away from them?"

"By taking a short-cut!" Pippin said, taking Sam by the arm. "Come on, straight down!" And he jumped over the edge, rolling down the hill with Sam to the forest floor below.

Selena let out a strangled cry. Her expression matched what he was feeling -horror and shock both shone on her face, looking down at the two Hobbits, growing smaller and smaller the farther they traveled. "Sam!" Frodo yelled, clutching onto Aragorn's arm. _"Sam! Pippin!"_

From below, a voice called up, the words too quiet to be heard. But they were alive -foolishly alive, yes, but still breathing. That was all that was needed for Merry to follow suit, a loud crow of triumph escaping him as he slid down the steep face of the hill, stolen carrots tumbling out of his arms as he fell.

Aragorn shot a look at Selena. Half of their charge was down there -there was no point in staying up here with the threat of a vengeful farmer and his dogs. It took only a moment for her to understand his meaning. "Oh, I _hate_ you," she snarled under her breath, looking over the edge before taking a leap. He hoisted Frodo up in his arms as he did before, following her down to the Road. Dirt filled his mouth, rocks battered his arms and legs, roots whipped at his face all the way down. With a final thud, he found the Road beneath him, a groan of pain coming from the Hobbit as he slid onto the ground, trembling with fear and pain.

The threat was gone for now. As he looked towards the two thieving Hobbits, still laughing and comparing the food they had stolen, he wondered how simple it would be to leave the Shire with Frodo and Sam in one piece. Between friends and Ringwraiths, they would end up battered and bruised before they even crossed its borders.

 _Why cannot tasks Gandalf ever give be simple?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Bet you thought I was gone for good, didn't you? Well, I'm back! Ta-da!

Life came and dragged me away from the story for a good long while. When I came back, I realized how many people had read it during the time I was gone. Over _two thousand_ views. To everyone who read and waited patiently these last few months, thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart! I'll try not to leave you on a cliff-hanger this long again. (Pun totally intended there.)

Thank you all for being so patient! Leave a review if you enjoyed reading; it really makes my day to hear you take the time to comment upon my little story.

Until the next time! _**-TheWinterStar**_


End file.
